a trip to the past
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: there is a new enemy in town. and a new scout from the future. rini's daughter! what will happen... will the enemy kill darian like hewas intended to do? or something else happen now that she, serene is here? R&R please!!!!!! better than summary!!!!!!!!!!
1. a new scout

Sailor Z  
  
The new girl  
One day the sailor scouts were in trouble fighting a new enemy. But then, when all hope was lost, a girl in a sailor scout appeared. "Z beam strike!" she yelled as she pointed her finger at the creature and it vanished. The figure stood upon a large building looking down at the hurt scouts. The full moon glaring behind her. At tuxedo mask looked up as well, he sworn he saw the girl in a princess gown like princess Serena's, but then the girl vanished into the mist. "Who was that?" sailor moon asked in aw. They were all on the floor ripped and shredded, scraped, and bruised. "I don't know." Mars replied. "Hope she's on our side. The new enemy is pretty tough." Venus said getting up. Everyone helped each other up as they talked about the girl they saw. It was around 10:00 and they needed to get home. They all decided to talk about it at the Hino temple in the afternoon tomorrow after school.   
The next day at school, it was boring and hot. Everyone was sitting down at a lunch table outside, Darien started to walk towards the vending machines when someone tapped him n the shoulder. As he turned around, he again started to have flashbacks. But of him and her being blasted by a creature and screaming of sailor moon and the crystals. "Darien?" the girl asked slowly. "huh?" Darien asked. "Hi. I'm serene." Serene explained. "Do... I know you?" Darien asked. "I don't think so. You would of, but... we never had the chance to meet." Serene explained. "Oh...ok." Darien replied. "Well... anyway, I was wondering... you haven't told sailor moon... have you?" serene asked. "What do you mean? I don't know sailor moon." Darien denied. "Yes you do tuxedo mask..." serene replied. Before Darien could respond, Serena ran up to him hugging his arm. "Dar-ien!" she shouted in joy. "Hi! Serene!" she added. "What are you two talking about?" she asked suspiciously.   
  
"Oh... nothing. Really. Just had to ask him something about college. Since he's in college. Right? I was wondering if he liked going to college and if it was fun." Serene lied. "That's what you were talking about?" Serena asked looking at Darien, she was still clutched to his arm. Darien ignored what Serena asked and was staring at serene. "Who is she?" he thought. "Darien? Darien?" Serena asked shaking him. "Huh?" Darien asked looking down at Serena. "are you ok?" serene asked. "I'm fine... just a little dizzy..." Darien explained. "Well... I'm glad you haven't. and please keep it that way for awhile. I must go now. Good bye." Serene explained walking away swaying with the wind. "What was she talking about?" Serena asked looking into Darien's eyes. "Nothing. So... what do you want?" Darien asked. "Lunch's out. Ya wanna go to the arcade for some lemonade?" Serena asked. "No... I think I need to go lay down... I have a terrible headache..." Darien explained rubbing his hear.  
  
Darien started to walk away, but then he stopped. As he had his back to Serena, he started to speak. "Serena... if anything happens to me... don't let it affect you when your fighting..." Darien explained "What do you mean?" Serena asked concerned. "Just don't let it." Darien grunted. "Ok..." Serena replied confused. "Well... later." Darien said walking off and swaying his hand as he walked out of sight.   
  
Later in cooking class, serene was trying to cook something on the stove. Suddenly the food caught on fire. "Ahhhh!" serene screamed trying to put out the fire. Everyone started to stare at her. Finally the teacher walked over to her mad, and Lita took the fire out with the extinguisher. "Miss serene... can you explain your self?" the teacher asked crossing her arms. The teacher was old and slender with gray hair and little glasses. "Uh... flambé over time! A specialty from where I come from!" serene explained. "And where do you come from?" the teacher asked. "I can't say at the moment." Serene replied. "Why not?" the teacher asked. "For one... not to be rude, but it's none of your business." Serene explained.   
  
"What's 2?" the teacher asked. "What 2?" serene asked. "You said for one... what's 2?" the teacher asked again. "There is no 2." Serene replied. "Office now." The teacher screamed. "Why?" serene asked. "Now!" the teacher yelled. Serene sighed and walked out of the room and down the hall. As she started to walk more slowly towards the office, she heard a loud scream. As serene turned the corner, she saw a creature, one who was stealing a human soul. "I gotta help her!" serene thought. "Z...moon... enchanted.... Power!" serene screamed throwing her locket in the air. And turning around catching it spinning it to her bow. Little moons and stars circled her forming her suit. She turned around spinning her body and flipping her arms and head as her hair twisted and little jewels formed on her head. As her tiara glowed onto her head, and her moon and star earrings popped on, she froze into a stance where her hands were in front of her face, fingers spread apart, showing her eyes. Her legs were one behind the other.   
  
"Leave her alone!" serene shouted as she was sailor z. "You again? Will you ever die?" the creature asked throwing the girl to a wall. "No!" z replied. "I am going to destroy you once and for all prelude!" she added. "Z moon blast!" she shouted throwing a moon shape at prelude from her hand. But before the moon could hit prelude, he vanished laughing. "Great..." sailor z thought running towards the girl. "good... she still has her soul. Prelude didn't have time to take it." Z thought aloud. Soon the girl came to her senses. "Are you ok?" z asked concerned. "What happened?" the girl asked getting up. "Who are you?" she added. "You fell and hit your head. I'm sailor z... I came from drama class. It's costume day. I saw you fall and I'm now helping you up." Z explained. "Oh." The girl replied. "Maybe you should go to the nurse." Z suggested.  
  
"Your right..." the girl replied walking down a hall. Sailor z looked around to see Serena who came out of nowhere smiling. "So YOU'RE sailor z... what are you doing here? " Serena thought aloud. Startled, sailor z turned around slowly and looked at her. "so, why are you here is that girl ok? What happened??" Serena asked. "so many questions that she couldn't answer she just stood there. "She's ok. Nothing you should worry about, how do you know my name?" sailor z lied. "Uh... the news." Serena lied. "Really? Never saw any reporters." Z brought up. "Uh... they were hiding. Don't you watch the news?" Serena asked changing the subject. "no. I see it live now and days." Z smiled.   
  
  
  
"But now, listen. All of you meet me at the park at 9 tonight. Bring the other scouts too." Sailor z told Serena. "Why?" Serena asked. "Not now... all the questions later." Sailor z replied. "ok." Serena nodded. "now... be careful... there is a creature stealing human souls. His name is prelude. He's big and ugly." Sailor Z described. "Alright." Serena replied. Suddenly, the bell rang for the end of school.   
  
"Call them now on your communicator things. Or when you see them. And please don't forget." Sailor z explained as she ran out the door. "How did she know?" Serena asked herself as Amy walked up behind Serena and startled her. "What's wrong Serena?" Amy asked concerned. "sailor z!" Serena explained. "she wants us to meet her at the park tonight at 9." Serena added. "We better watch her... she seems pretty suspicious..." Mina thought as she walked towards Serena and Amy. "Good idea." Amy replied. The 3 of them walked to raye's house to talk about serene and sailor z. later that night they all went to the park. They all saw serene sleeping on a bench.  



	2. the new enemy

Chapter 2. the new enemy  
  
Darian told everyone to stay where they were as darian approached a sleeping serene. As darian touched serene's shoulder, he began to have a premonition. It was of her and Serena, but as neo queen serenity. Rini, but older, with Helios, but older next to her looking down upon serene. "don't worry mum... I'll won't let nothing happen to grandpa nor their world. I will protect ours. I promise you." Serene smiled. "I love you serene." Rini said as she gave serene a hug. "Don't tell anyone about you. They'll be asking to many questions... and talk normal kiddo." Helios said smiling again. "Dad... I will. And I won't tell no one. Be back soon." Serene said in another, regular voice that darian knew.  
  
"Plus, serene... we are going to have to go into your dream world to survive... take care see you soon." Helios added. "Alright dad." Serene said holding a key. "now you take care of that, I used that when I was little." Rini said smiling. "Don't worry mom. Bye." Serene said. She was gone. Darian thoughts stopped as he shook it off. "Serene." He whispered. "Don't worry mom..." serene muttered. "Serene!" darian said nudging her. serene finally woke up. "Wha?" serene asked looking around. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?" darian asked. "Well... uh... you see... er... my...uh... hm... I'm not staying anywhere." Serene said finally. "Weird. What was that I just had?" darian thought. "And where's sailor z?" he asked himself. "Why are you here?" serene asked realizing she's not sailor z.   
  
"Waiting for a friend." Darian replied sitting next to her. "Oh. Well, do you want me to leave? I need to go find a place to say at the uh... what do you call it, the shelter place anyways. But it is nice out here. So I chose here. But I still can eave. If you want some privacy or something." Serene said nervously. "You aren't staying anywhere? Then you shall stay with me. At least till you find somewhere. I have a open room in my apartment that's not rented, so you can stay there for awhile. it's late anyways, they're probably asleep." darian explained. "Yea. Ok." Serene replied. "Be back." Darian said seeing Serena's face from the distance. Darian walked over to the gang. "Well? why is she here?" raye asked. "She... she has no where to stay. So I said she can stay at my place till it's rented." Darian replied.  
  
"Weird. So where is she Serena?" raye asked. "Maybe she's not showing her self in front of serene. But how does she know who we are? We have the disadvantage..." Serena explained. "Yea. We do." Mina thought. "But she does have a point. We'll just have to ask her next time in battle." Lita explained. "yea. Well I better get her to the house, it's pretty chilly." Darian noticed. "Yea." Serena thought looking at Serene who was slowly falling asleep again. "She's just like you Serena!" raye shouted. "What do you mean by that?" Serena asked. Darian shook his head and walked over to serene. He picked her up and walked back over to the gang. "Guess I'll see you later. Call me if anything happens." Darian said walking to the car. "Darian! Wait for meeeee!" Serena called as she ran up to him. Rini ran to the other side as Serena and her began to fight about not coming. "Shhh! You'll wake her!" darian explained. they instantly hushed.  
  
"Darian... what if she never shows up again." Serena asked in the car. Rini was with the sleeping serene in the back seat. Rini was looking at serene with interest. "She looks so familiar." She thought looking at her pigtails. "sailor z told me about the new enemy. He's taking souls and is named prelude." Serena said smiling. "You remembered." Serene moaned as she opened her eyes. "Serene!" darian shouted as he nearly rammed into a car. "Whoa!" Serena screamed as she lunged for darian's arm. "Remembered what?" rini asked. "Huh? Nothing... I-uh... you made ME remember something." Serene lied. "What?" Serena asked. "About prelude... it's a song my old friend use to sing to me. Prelude and fugue. I heard you say that, and remembered. That's all. Where am I?" serene asked looking around.   
  
"You... you didn't hear anything else I said?" Serena asked. "No. but why were you talking about prelude?" serene asked. "Well, uh... Michelle played that song one time. our friend. And I told darian I liked it." Serena lied. "oh." Serene replied. "Where am I?" she asked again. "On our way to my place, where you can stay." Darian said. "right. Thanks again." Serene said smiling. "No problem." Darian replied as the car stopped. "night you guys." Darian said. "Night. Love you." Serena said smiling as she gave darian a kiss on the cheek getting out. Rini got out as well. "Bye. See you tomorrow at school." Serena said as she and rini walked to the house. "They are nice." Serene said smiling. "Wanna sit up here?" darian asked. "Sure." Serene said getting to the front. "So. Where do you live?" serene asked making a conversation. "Down here." Darian said driving again. "Cool." Serene said looking around.  
  
"So. Where do you come from?" darian asked. "Uh... on the other side of Tokyo." Serene lied. "This whole thing is a lie between us." Serene thought. "They are lying to me, and I lie to them. So is it really lying? No. it cancels each other out. It has to." Serene thought. They finally made it to darian's house as he showed her the room. Serene said good night and laid down on the bed. "Now if I didn't know darian, or his wife or daughter... I would never of let him take me home. Never talk to strangers." Serene joked as she went to bed. The next morning, serene got up and went to school. It was 7:58 AM so darian drove her to school. On the way, a sailor scout flew in front of darian driving. Luckily, he stopped. It was sailor Jupiter.   
  
Darian looked at the enemy. The scouts and the enemy were in a little lot close to the school. The enemy was green with a blue frizzy hair and 5 eyes. "Stay here. I gotta see if she's ok." Darian said getting out of the car. "Jupiter. You alright?" darian asked helping her up. "Yea. He's strong darian. I don't know if we can defeat him. Why is your other door opened?" Jupiter asked looking at his car. "Serene." Darian said. "She's not here." He added. "Well. we'll have to look for her later, we need you." Jupiter said. "Right." Darian looked around and then transformed in front of Jupiter as they both ran to help the other scouts. But as sailor moon was blasted to a wall, a blast came from a tree and hit the enemy. The scouts all looked up. It was sailor z. "Let that girl's soul go!" she shouted. The creature was about to devour another soul, but tuxedo mask grabbed it and held it tightly. It was the shape of a sphere that was foggy inside.  
  
"Hey! Gimme that BACK!" the creature roared. It threw a arm at tux, but he dodged it. "Z stream flare!" sailor z screamed as a stream of fire circling moons shot out at the enemy. "Sailor moon! Now!" sailor z shouted. Sailor moon nodded and turned the enemy into moon dust with her moon rod. After than, sailor z looked at them. "Who are you?" Venus asked. "I'm here to help you. There is a new enemy, his name is prelude. He is very dangerous. That was one of his minions. Prelude is here to take the souls of all the people he can. But that is all I can share with you at the moment... I am sorry. But please take care." Sailor Z said leaving. "ACK! We're late for school!" everyone shouted except darian and sailor Pluto who wasn't in school. They all deformed back to civilian clothes and headed for their schools. Lita, Serena, Amy, and mina in one direction, rini and hotaru in another, and Michelle and amara in another. Trista (sailor Pluto) walked up to darian.   
  
"Where's serene?" she asked looking around. "Oh no." darian said as they both walked to the car and looked around. Serene came walking down the street towards the car holding a first aid kit. "is she ok? Where'd she go?" serene asked looking around. "She's ok. Where'd you go?" darian asked. "To the health clinic couple of stores up. Hi." Serene said waving to trista. "Hi." Trista replied. "trista. Serene, serene, trista. You're late for school." Darian explained. "Your right. Talk to you later." Serene stated as she ran to school. "Cute girl." Trista smiled. "Well. I better get to school as well. college that is. Wanna ride?" darian asked. "no. I'll walk. talk to you later darian." Trista said walking down the sidewalk the other direction.   



	3. a new guy(s)

Chapter 3 A new guy

Chapter 3 A new guy(s) 

**They were all late for school, Serena as usual. They all sat down in the class of English. There was a knock at the door and a boy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes walked in with the principal and walked up to the teacher. "Class… I would like to introduce Milo cosani. Class, please give him a warm welcome. You can sit next to serene in the back in that empty seat. Milo nodded and went to the back and sat down next to serene. "ooh. He's cute." Mina whispered to Lita. "Yea." Lita replied. "He looks like Andrew sorda." Mina thought. "What are you doing here Milo?" serene whispered quite loudly. "Hey… stop panicking moon brat. I was bored, so I came to check things out, and help you guys." Milo whispered. "You know each other?" Lita asked turning around. She and mina sat in front of serene and now Milo.**

** **

**"Yea. We're uh…" serene thought. "Cousins. We are cousins." Milo replied casually. "Cool." Mina replied. "Girls! Stop talking to Mr. Cosani and pay attention." The teacher snapped. After all the classes, Milo and serene began to talk at lunch. "Milo, you idiot! You're not protected!" serene told Milo."What if you die?" she asked. "Hey. You never know." Milo replied. "sailor moon always need tuxedo mask for help. So I figured… did you tell them?" Milo asked changing the subject. "no. and I don't plan to. YET! Dad said not to. They'd ask to many questions." Serene explained. "Yea. Well, where ya stayin?" Milo asked. "Darian. He has an extra room and said I could stay there till someone wants to rent it." Serene shrugged.**

** **

**"What if he starts to like you? Your messing with time. you shouldn't even be friends with them." Milo said sternly. "I didn't mean to. They.. it just happened. And don't worry. He's gaga over grandma like he always was and is." Serene explained. "Until he met you." Milo replied. "How would you know?" serene asked. "Just a guess." Milo replied as the gang came and joined serene and Milo. "Hey guys." Lita said smiling. "Hey." Serene and Milo said together. "So, Milo. Where'd you come from?" mina asked. "Around." Milo replied. "Oh." Mina thought. "Nice one." Serene muttered. "Thanks." Milo replied. "Do you two hate each other or something?" Serena asked. "No. not really. We just like to argue." Milo replied. "In fact. We're not even cousins…" Milo said looking at Lita and mina's he's cute expressions.**

** **

**"You aren't?" Serena asked. "We aren't?" serene asked. "No. we're girlfriend and boyfriend." Milo said throwing his arm around serene's shoulder. "We are?" serene asked looking at him. "Yea." Milo said giving serene a quick kiss. "You are?" mina asked. "Hu-huh." Milo said nodding his head. "Wow. You sure don't seem like you're going out." Serena pointed out. "Yea. Well you know." Serene said dumbfounded.**

** **

**After school, they all made their way to the arcade to play games and get a burger. "I can't believe you told them that!?" serene shouted to Milo as they were talking in the back. "Well. I felt that mina and Lita were making a move on me!" Milo replied. "What? They were standing 3 feet away from you." Serene said. "There's eyes. Eyes can say a lot you know. Besides. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that kiss we encountered." Milo said grinning. "I didn't. come on. I'll go along with it." Serene said grabbing Milo's arm. "Besides. It will help darian from making a move on you if he does." Milo replied. "He wouldn't." serene replied. "You never know. You are pretty hot." Milo replied. "Hey guys." Serene said looking at the bunch sitting in two booths. **

** **

**"Hey guys.Wanna sit down?" rini asked. "Sure." Milo shrugged and pulled up to chairs from a table. "Your mom looks cute when she's little." Milo whispered to serene. Serene hit Milo in the ribs with her elbow and smiled. No one said anything. Suddenly, there was a scream and they all looked out side. It was a monster. "Uh-oh." Everyone thought. "We're going to go get some burgers." Serene said standing up. "Ok." Raye replied. serene and Milo left. "Stay here Milo." Serene ordered throwing him in the bathroom in the back and put a door against the door knob stopping it from opening.**

** **

**Serene transformed in the girls bathroom and ran to the booth noticing everyone's gone. This would do looked suspicious, but she already knew who they were. She ran outside and noticed the other scouts were already fighting the creature who was a huge clarinet lookin thing. It suddenly played a sharp noise and serene had to cover her ears although it didn't work. Suddenly someone put thick earmuffs on her head. She looked around. A guy with a back wards hat that was on the side of the guys head, a black shirt and black baggy pants and black sleek shoes smiled at her and went to put earmuffs on all the other painful ears of the scouts. But he didn't have earmuffs on and he was ok. Sailor z went to help the scouts.**

**"Z beam strike!" sailor z screamed as she blasted the large clarinet. It broke it's horn and stopped playing that awful noise. The scouts all looked at the boy as he began to kick the clarinet. But he was suddenly blasted to sailor mars as sailor moon tried blasting it with her moon rod, but it dodged it and grabbed sailor Venus. The boy got up from sailor mars, helping her up, and kicked the clarinet thing letting lose of sailor Venus.The boy caught her, let her down, and punched the clarinet man. The clarinet man threw the boy to sailor z and they flew to the wall. Sailor z got up from him and helped him up. The next thing, she was being held up by the clarinet guy as a hand was above her chest. Some sort of energy began to come from the hand and sailor z began to scream.**

** **

**All the scouts tried to attack the thing, but they were blasted away. The boy on the other hand, didn't as soon as he got to her, kicked the clarinet's face, he and another figure in a suit like tuxedo mask's, but white, grabbed them both and flew to the ground as the creature exploded. "How'd you do that?" sailor z asked looking at the guy who was carrying her and the boy. "A bomb." The guy replied. "No. get out of the bathroom." Sailor z screamed. "Otto." He replied smiling at the boy. "Otto?" z asked. "Yea. That's another reason why I showed up. Him." He replied as he let go of the boy and z. the scouts walked up to them. "who are you two? And are you ok?" sailor moon asked looking at sailor z. "Yea. Can you excuse us a minute?" z asked grabbing the boy in the tux and the other guy and walking 5 feet away from the scouts.**

** **

**"Explain." Z saidflatly. "Otto here, is def. He can't here noise, unless he puts on his ear things. And… but he can read lips and talk, when he wants too. He let me out of the bathroom, and gave you all earmuffs and… he came from the past. See… on the way here, I accidentally went to the past first, met Otto, and came back here with him on accident, but we got separated, but now we found each other. He has a different kind of fighting. Nothing like the power you got, but he knows you. For some reason…he says he sees you in dreams… and he knows all about the scouts. And he was… he was mina's boyfriend long ago… but then he got murdered. I happened to save him before that happened, and mina got amnesia so she doesn't remember him.**

** **

**"I see." Sailor z replied looking at Otto. "Hi. Nice to meet you." Otto said putting the hearing aid back on. "Hi." Z replied. "Well… we better go now. See you all later." Sailor z said waving good bye to the other scouts. "Why does that boy seem so familiar?" mina thought to herself.**

** **


	4. the pool

Chapter 4 the pool  
  
The next day at school wasn't going that well. everyone thought Milo and serene were now going out, and Serena helped that out. Otto, didn't talk much, but was getting very popular with his martial arts. Miss Haruna, their home room teacher, was cursing in class cause Otto wouldn't answer any of her questions. Milo, on the other hand, was as smart as Amy. He answered all the questions she asked him. At lunch, it was just as bad. Milo kept bragging about how serene and him met, and Otto was looking at mina constantly. Everyone kept asking serene if it was all true, and she would just shrug and not pay attention. Everyone was also talking about the scouts, sailor z, a new guy looking like tuxedo mask, and a mystery boy in black.  
  
It was all very ludicrous. In the future, the news was nothing people watched, young kids that it as 15 year olds, but it seemed they all did. After school, Milo, Otto, and serene were walking down the street as a red car followed by a yellow corvette came down the street followed by a green Saturn. The red car stopped in front of them and the window went down. "hey, you guys wanna go swimming?" Serena asked getting on top of darian to look out the window. "sure." Otto said. "you CAN talk." Serena said astonished. "Ok." Serene said. "Guys." Milo said sternly. "Oh shut up." Serene bellowed. "Hey, you can ride with us." Amara said from the back. They all nodded and got in the back seat. "Trista is on a business trip and hotaru is with darian, Serena, and rini. While the others are coming riding in Lita's car behind us, since she just turned 16." Michelle said kindly.  
  
"I don't think we know each other. I'm Michelle, and that's amara." Michelle said looking at Milo and Otto. "I'm Milo and this is Otto. Nice to meet you." Milo said. "Otto, doesn't talk much. Been through a lot lately." Milo explained. "Oh. I see. Weren't you the boy helping the sailor scouts yesterday?" Michelle suddenly asked. "Nah. Can't be... he was with me the whole time, on the other side of town." Milo said quickly. "No you weren't. you were with us in the arcade." Michelle said laughing. "Your right. I meant he was... with me, as in my computer watch... we uh, can see each other, and he was in his house, which is on the other side of town." Milo said quickly. "Cool." Michelle replied.   
"So serene, how long are you staying?" amara asked. "Um, I'm not quite sure." Serene replied. "Look, we're here." Serena shouted from the window. They all turned left into a gate and parked next to each other. They got to the front desk and got inside. It was a huge pool with a large inflatable alligator looking slid, a high dive, and a low dive, long chairs, a gift shop, a cafeteria place, and a place where you can rent floaties. "We'll be back. We're going to buy a swimsuit." Serene explained as she, Milo, and Otto walked to the gift shop and grabbed a swimsuit and bought it going to the changing rooms and changing. They all walked back to the gang with towels they bought as well.   
  
serene was wearing a blue bikini tie-died with pink, Milo was wearing neon green shorts with a blue rimming and blue sides, Otto was wearing plain black shorts. Darian was wearing black with red rimming, Serena was wearing a pink one with a light yellow bow in the back, rini was wearing a pink bikini with yellow flowers, hotaru was wearing a dark purple swimsuit, Lita was wearing a plain green bikini, mina was wearing a orange takini with a yellow rimming, raye was wearing a dark red swimsuits with holes on the sides with a flame in the middle, Amy was wearing a regular light blue swimsuit, Michelle was wearing a black swimsuit with the collar going to the middle of her neck with her sides having holes.  
  
Amara was wearing a white bikini with white swimming trunks with a thin navy rimming. They all began to have fun and swim. Amy was sitting down under an umbrella reading, and raye, Lita, and mina were tanning. Rini and hotaru were playing with a beach ball and Milo and Otto were diving off the diving board and serene was sitting on the bottom of the 20 foot pool looking around. Michelle began to swim down to her and look at her strangely. Serene swam up to the surface and met up with Michelle. "How are you able to sit down there?" Michelle asked. "Air gum. My mom gave them to me before I left..." serene lied. Actually, she got them from Michelle in the future.   
  
"Wow, I've never heard of those before." Michelle replied. "Well, you will soon." Serene said smiling as she floated down to the bottom and laid at the bottom of the pool swishing her arms around. After half of the day went by of serene going through 5 pieces of air gum, that only lasted 1 hour, she heard screaming and people getting out of the pool. Serene looked around, she had perfect vision from the contacts she got from Amy in the future that allows her to see. She saw that the alligator slide was not where it should be. It was swimming, latterly moving it's arms towards the shallow end. Serene swiftly swam upward and got put of the pool and hid behind a stack of chairs. She could hear whistles and screams. She transformed and saw that Milo was already transformed as he was on top of the alligator thing trying to tame it. She could also see a girl in a black army outfit with red hair floating above it all. "Z moon strike." Serene shouted at the lady. All it did was scratch the woman's face. And get her attention. "Gator! Get that scout over there!" the woman cried. The alligator turned around and looked at sailor Z.   
  
"Wait till prelude finds out about this..." the girl blurted. "Finish them off and get as many souls as possible!" the girl shouted before disappearing. "Ser-sailor Z! get out of the way!" Milo shouted throwing his arm carelessly. Sailor z began to run to the diving board. She ran and jumped off flying over the alligator and Milo and doing a flip landing on the bottom floor of the shallow end. "Mars fire-" mars began. "Wait! He's still on there!" Venus explained pointing to Milo. "Who is that?" mercury asked. "Uh...serene thought. "Starlight moon!" sailor z shouted. "Starlight moon?" everyone asked. "WHAT? I am kinda BUSY, Z!" Milo shouted. "Jump off now!" z shouted. Milo looking at her as z pointing ahead of him. It was a string that hung with a sign that said pool mania. "Whoaaa!" Milo said diving off. "NOW!" z shouted to mars.   
  
"Mars fire ignite!" mars shouted as she instantly popped a hole in the alligator that made it shoot everywhere. "moon, spiral heart, attack!" sailor moon shouted. But nothing happened. "Uh-oh..." everyone thought. "Why didn't it work?" sailor moo began to whine. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pink rod with golden, shimmering stars handle, with a moon, sun, and a star and the top, with a ribbon spiral fell down onto the floor in front of sailor Z. sailor z picked it up, did some funny motions and shouted "Moon, stars, sun, earth! platinum power!" and a bright hot pink flash of light shot out and blasted towards the alligator as a glimmering mist shot out after is and turned the alligator back into a slide.   
  
"That was cool." Milo said getting up from the pool and standing next to sailor z who was holding the rod. The scouts ran up next to her and looked at her. "Who's he exactly?" sailor moon asked. "Starlight moon. My companion is helping you." Sailor z explained. "Where'd that rod come from?" mars asked. "I have no clue exactly." Z replied thinking. She held it tightly. "I must go now. We must go now." Sailor z said looking at Milo. "Ok." Milo shrugged. They all ran outside and deformed. Then they walked back in couple of minutes later with Otto who was at the food bar with nachos. "She has a NEW rod thing." Milo said smiling. Otto threw a thumbs up while sucking off the cheese from his thumb. Minutes later, the gang walked up to them. "We were looking everywhere for you guys." Rini explained.  
  
"Yea.. we were to. We thought you ran out when that thing came alive." Milo explained. "Well... it's time to leave. They're closing down for repairs." Darian explained talking to a life guard. They all walked to the cars and drove home.   



	5. reavealed

Chapter 5 revealed  
  
They took everyone home and serene and darian drove home in the car to his house. "Hey... I'm wanting a burger... you?" darian asked. "Sure." Serene replied. they drove to a drive thru and got a burger with fries and ate while driving. "Thanks fro the burger and fries darian." Serene said as she finished them both. "You're already done?" darian asked surprised. Serene looked at darian, who was half way done with his burger, and his fries were practically untouched. "I got practice from my grandmother." Serene said. "Oh." Darian said still eating. "You act so much like Serena in some odd way." Darian noticed. "In a way you could say that." Serene said thinking.  
  
As they drove to the apartment, darian checked his mail as serene looked at the full moon. "don't worry mom. He's ok now. I'll protect him." Serene thought closing her eyes. "Ready?" darian asked. "Yea." Serene replied standing up. "Beautiful huh?" darian asked. "Wha?" serene replied not getting the picture. "The moon." Darian replied pointing on it. "yea. It is." Serene replied. as they got to the door, they saw a black cat with a crescent mark on her forehead. "Hi Luna." Serene said smiling. Luna meowed. "You know... I so wish cats could talk..." serene said smiling. "Yea. What would they ever say?" darian ached. "Lots of stuff. Who's been in your room, if someone's hurt... stuff like that." Serene explained. "I guess your right. I better go bring her back to Serena. You can go in, I'll be back." Darian said.  
  
Serene nodded and shut the door, but she quickly jumped to the floor and began to listen in. "What's wrong Luna?" darian asked. "Serena's in trouble! They all are! In the park! We must hurry darian." Luna explained. the door came open. "Serena's in trouble? As rini? And the others? We gotta go help them!" serene explained. darian and Luna looked at her. "Your door is very thin. VERY. Easy to hear from the kitchen." Serene sighed. "No, you gotta stay here. It's to dangerous." Darian explained." but." Serene paused at looked at the cat. "Can the cat stay?" serene asked. Darian looked at the cat to see it nod faintly. "Sure. I'll give her to Serena in the morning." Darian explained running down the steps. "Ok Luna. You stay here and... I'll be back before he gets back." Serene explained sitting Luna down on the couch.  
  
"Wait... does darian have another car?" serene asked Luna. "now Luna.. I know you can talk. I heard two voices. Plus... I'm just like rini... from the future. I came to protect darian. Today he will die trying to save Serena, my grandmother, if I don't get there. Rini is my mom Luna... and Helios is my father, and they are counting on me to protect darian. It's for the sake of the future, so please tell me now." Serene begged. "meow." Luna lied. "fine. Don't' believe me." Serene said running to her room and coming back as she through a picture next to Luna and ran to the key bowl grabbing all the keys.   
  
"Wait. He has a motorcycle." A voice called. Serene turned. Luna was looking at her with her eyes shimmering. "I am sorry serene... I had to make sure." Luna said. "no prob. You told me you'd do that, and just show the picture of the gang, you, artemis, and Diana." Serene explained. "Do you know which key is to the motorcycle?" serene asked. "Yea. That key you are holding now." Luna said smiling. "Great. Wanna come?" serene asked. "Sure." Luna replied as they slid down the railing of the stairs and ran to the garage and found a red motorcycle that fit the key. They began to drive to the park with a shortcut Luna told her. "Don't tell anyone please... my mom told me to tell only when I must. They'll ask questions I can't tell or it may change the future." Serene explained.  
  
"I won't. but we must hurry." Luna shouted. 5 minutes later, they made it to the scene. The scouts were all trying fight a tall man with white hair curled on the side. "Prelude..." serene muttered. She looked around and saw all the scouts down, and sailor moon in front of him. Prelude's hand was pointing to her making a sphere. As promised, darian got in front of her as the blast got close. Serene got off the bike and ran as fast as she could to darian hearing her mother's voice, fathers, grandmother's, the gang. She got in front of darian as the blast hit her nose, but made a 90 degree and turned into a large hand. "Serene! What are you doing here?" darian asked. Mini moon screamed. The hand grabbed mini moon and brought her up towards prelude. "MOM!" serene screamed. "Mom?" everyone began to ask. "MOM! NOOOO! Prelude! Let her go!" serene screamed.  
  
"Shoo little squirt!" prelude sneered. "Now where is sailor Z?!" prelude asked everyone but serene and mini moon. "Let her go now!" serene shouted. Prelude took his other hand and tried to blast serene, but when it hit her, serene easily hit it making it hit a tree. "YOU want sailor Z? you'll get her! just let go of rini." Serene shouted. "You can bring me sailor z?" prelude asked. "Yea. In less than a minute." Serene replied. "How?" prelude asked. "Let her go, and I will show." Serene replied. "Ok." Prelude replied throwing mini moon in the air. She began to scream. No one was strong enough to catch her, but she didn't hit the ground. She was caught my starlight moon. "You saved me." Rini said wide eyed. "Anything for you your highness." Milo said. "Oops. I mean.. uh.. nothing." Milo replied letting her down.  
  
"Ok. So where is she?" prelude asked looking from mini moon to serene. But serene was no longer standing there. It was now sailor Z. "On behalf of the future moon! On behalf of my mother, friends, father, and grandmother, on behalf of my grandfather I swore to protect, you will die here, and now prelude!" z explained. "Yea. And I'm here to see that it is done." Milo shouted standing next to sailor z. "And me too." Another voice called. It was Otto, in black. "You are done destroying their future and their future pasts." Z shouted bringing out her rod. "Ooh. I am shaking in my little boots. Symphony! Take care of that brat!" prelude shouted as the girl from earlier appeared.  
  
"good bye miss brat." Symphony called out blasting sailor Z. "Moons, stars, sun, earth! platinum power!" z screamed as her rod's power met with symphony's. it went back in fourth in strength. But before it hit symphony, she disappeared cursing and screaming she'll be back. Z fell backwards but was caught by Otto and Milo. "Who are you guys?" mars asked. "Well..." Milo began. "We have to tell them. It's my fault. I got careless and told half of it without realizing it." Z said weakly. "You sure?" Milo asked. "Positive." Z replied.   
  
"Ok. Here's the scoop. Serene is rini's daughter, came to the past to stop darian from dieing, which he was intended tonight protecting sailor moon, but it went off course attacking rini, sailor moon. Thus putting a new life endanger is serene, sailor z, did not do anything, so she stopped prelude from crushing mini moon into a pulp. Then she cried mom out and transformed in front of you guys revealing her identity. I, starlight moon, is Milo, Andrew's grandson, darian's best friend, ally in the future, guard to protect the family. Otto here is from the past, I got to him before he was murdered. He used to be mina's boyfriend but got killed and mina got amnesia, not telling anyone about him, no one knew. We got lost earlier but found each other. I too are from the future like I said early. Neither of us can say anything bout your future loves or anything. So don't ask. Anything I forgot to add? Or any questions?" Milo said very quickly.   
  
Sailor moon rose her hand after getting her strength back. "Uh yes your highness, miss serenity, miss?" Milo asked "I have two. How am I full of strength now?" she asked. "We, the future, have a thing that can do that after battle and to other people who are close. That's why you all have been healing faster. Second?" Milo asked. "Yea. Can you say that all over again a little bit slower?" she asked. Milo rolled his eyes and explained it all over again very slowly. Took 5 times as long. "Um Milo...?" Otto spoke up. "And you speak again?" Milo asked. "Yes. I haven't been actually truthful by that..." Otto explained. "What? What do-you mean?" Milo asked. Otto whispered it in Milo's ear. "NO WAY! YOU CAN'T BE!" Milo shouted surprised. "Yes. You told me to go to the past and meet up with you to help you all out when it was needed." Otto explained.  
  
"What?" serene asked. Milo whispered it into her ear. "HUH? Are you serious? Me? Him? No way!" serene replied. "Yes. I am afraid so. Here." Otto said handing a picture. It showed the new scouts older, (the scouts daughters, no sons!) serene next to Milo older, and Otto, younger, in the middle.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
